From Future
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Sum: "Dibilangin ini jalan ke kelas 3-E!"/ "-Napa elo makan woy?"/ "...sama aja kayak bapaknya,"/ OC INCLUDE!/Hints of Karmanami and Nagikae/Care for RnR?


Sum: "Dibilangin ini jalan ke kelas 3-E!"/ "-Napa elo makan woy!?"/ "...sama aja kayak bapaknya,"/ OC INCLUDE!/Hints of Karmanami and Nagikae

* * *

._.

"Oy, yakin lo jalannya kesini?" tanya seorang anak berambut biru muda, mata birunya menatap sekeliling "Ahh! RESE SUMPAH, ini jalan kita mau kemana sih!?" tanya gadis bermata merkuri "Dibilangin in jalan ke kelas 3-E!" seru anak berkacamata di depannya "Masih lama?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau di sebelahnya "Asu bener tuh si Takebayashi-Ojiisan," kata perempuan dengan mata merkuri itu.

KRASAK. KRUSUK.

"Coeg, itu suara apan?" tanya si kacamata "Oh! Ini gue makan roti, mau?" tanya anak perempuan merkuri itu "Eh, Njir! NAPA ELO MAKAN WOY!?" tanya si surai biru "Laper, kagak ada susu stroberi pula," ucapnya "Keikutan Tou-san deh ah," kata si kacamata "Buah Nggak Jatuh Jauh Dari Pohonnya," kata perempuan bersurai hijau "Gak usah bikin quote," kata anak laki-laki bersurai biru.

Tak Lama Setelah berjalan, terdengarlah suara bising dari atas.

"Beneran, ini kelas 3-E,"

.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

All The OC's belong to Me

WARNING: Typo. Geje. Abal. Alur Kecepetan.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Ma! Masa' bilang _daisuki_ make pose keren aja susah?" tanya Nakamura, Karma bersungut-sungut "Gue lagi gak mood buat ngegombal," kata Karma "Sensei nggak suruh ngegombal kok, cuman nyuruh bilang _daisuki_ doang!" kata Koro-sensei membela diri "Kalau Karma-kun nggak mau, entar Sensei tambah lho, sekalian nyanyi," kata Koro-sensei lagi.

"Iya deh! Awas lho ya! Jangan pada _Klepek-klepek_ ," kata Karma.

"Idih, siapa yang bakal _klepek-klepek_ coba?" tanya Nakamura bercanda "Pesona gue ini mahal tau," kata Karma "Ekhem, baiklah.. err.. _honto, kimi tte ii reaction suru yo ne... diasuki~,"_

Kelas E banjir darah.

Nagisa merasakan gerakan dari semak-semak dibelakangnya, semakin lama semakin terdengar, ia takut-takut menoleh, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana "Sensei," kata Nagisa mengangkat tangannya "Iya, ada apa Nagisa-kun?" tanya Koro-sensei "Di Semak-semak ada orang, takutnya bukan kelas E... bagaimana?" tanya Nagisa "Wah, Nagisa-kun, kau peka juga ya, hey kalian yang disana! Keluarlah, sensei tidak akan marah kok," sahut si gurita kuning itu.

"Mampus, ketauan,"

Empat orang keluar dari sana "Eh, Ini Karma genderbender ya?" tanya Maehara begitu melihat gadis bermata merkuri "Ini Karma? Versi rambut itemnya?" tanya Isogai, yang ia tunjuk laki-laki berkacamata "Terus inikah Nagisa versi _bishie_ -nya?" tanya Okano "Ini Kayano nih! Tapi kenapa dadanya kagak rata?" tanya Okajima, yang mendadak, lehernya patah.

"Nurufufufu, sepertinya ada hal yang aneh disini! Coba kalian beritahu, nama dan kelas kalian?" tanya Koro-sensei "Beneran Gurita," kata cewek bermata merkuri itu "...Kita disuruh memperkenalkan diri, bukan nyinggung orang," kata si surai biru.

Gadis merkuri itu tertawa renyah "Oke, maafkan aku Korosenai-sensei, namaku Akabane Maori, kelas 3A SMP Kunugigaoka," kata Mao "Akabane? Karma? Dia siapanya kamu? Saudara?" tanya Terasaka "Bukan, aku anak tunggal kok, paling sepupu dari ayah ama ibu, ada yang kembar, Kirai sama Suki," jawab Karma menggeleng "Namaku Akabane Ryuuji," kata anak laki-laki berkacamata.

"Akabane lagi!?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ah, permisi aku belum memperkenalkan nama, namaku Shiota Ryousuke, ini saudariku Shiota Akane," kata Nagisa versi _Bishie_ -nya "SHIOTA!? Nagisa?! Ini siapa kamu?" tanya Okano "Eh, enggak tau sumpah!" kata Nagisa.

"Maaf, maaf, sebelumnya, tolong persiapkan mental kalian," kata Maori "Mental?" tanya Anak Kelas E beserta Koro-sensei serempak "Fisik juga?" tanya Akane "Itu enggak perlu," kata Ryuu "Baiklah, sepertinya wajar kalian enggak tau kami... soalnya kami..,"

"...Datang dari masa depan,"

Otak anak-anak kelas E mulai Loading.

Bahkan si Jenius Karma.

"MASA DEPAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!?" sontak semuanya langsung menganga.

"B-Bohong ah! Ter-Terus kalian siapanya kami?" tanya Kayano.

"Okaa-san, jangan takut begitu dong, masa anak sendiri takut?" tanya Akane.

Satu Detik.

Dua Detik.

"ANAAAAAAAAKKKKK!?"

"Wah, kagetnya berlebihan nih, omong-omong ada susu stroberi nggak? Mau dong!" kata Maori melihat sekelilling "Sebentar, sebentar! Sensei masih tidak mengerti! Kalian dari masa depan?! Nyuyaa! Hey Maori-san! Kau siapanya Karma-kun?!" tanya Koro-sensei "Aku? Tentu saja aku anaknya, Sensei ini bagaimana sih," kata Maori.

"Aku juga anaknya Karma Tou-chan," kata Ryuuji mengangkat tangan "Kau!? Kamu!? Anaknya Karma!? Kenapa!? Ada apa!? Apa!? Kenapa!? Kok rambutmu bisa hitam?!" tanya Sugino, lebay modenya on "Ah, itu pasti dari Okaa-chan," kata Ryuuji lagi "Okaa-chan? Memang ibumu siapa?" tanya Karma "Manami Kaa-chan!" kata Maori dan Ryuuji serempak.

"Ma-,"

"Ma...,"

"MANAMI!? OKUDA MANAMI!?" tanya Kurahashi kaget "Iya, Eh, nama belakangnya Kaa-chan Okuda 'kan ya?" tanya Ryuuji "Iya, Okuda," semuanya saling memandang Karma dan Manami yang malah menjauh satu sama lain "Sebentar, kau anaknya Karma... kalau begitu Ryousuke dan Akane...,"

"Anaknya Nagisa-jii dan Kayano-baasan dong, siapa lagi?" tanya Maori.

"SEBENTAR! TAPI RAMBUTKU YANG SEBENARNYA HITAM LHO! HITAM! KENAPA AKANE HIJAU?" tanya Kayano-mencoba menyangkal fakta bahwa ia sudah kesenengan mengetahui ia Nikah dengan Nagisa "Oh, itu dicat, katanya mau ngikutin Kaa-san pas SMP, eh, sekarang ketemu," kata Ryousuke "Gimana kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Karma, setelah tadi ia habis terjun dari jurang saking senangnya, tapi tentu saja Koro-sensei menyelamatkannya.

"Anggap saja semua ini salahnya Takebayashi-Ojiisan," kata Maori "Eh? Aku?" Tanya Takebayashi kaget "Ojiisan menjadikan kami bahan percobaan tanpa sepengetahuan Kaa-chan atau Tou-chan, tapi aku bertaruh, kalau mereka dan Nagisa-Ojiisan dan Kayano-Obaasan tau, Takebayashi-jii pasti sudah jadi sate sekarang," kata Ryuuji.

"Katanya gerbangnya masa depannya terbuka lahi jam 12 malam nanti, jadi nanti kita mau diam dulu disini, boleh tidak sensei?" tanya Ryousuke "B-Boleh saja, hari ini kita dengarkan cerita masa depan kalian! Nurufufufu, omong-omong Akane pendiam ya?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Ah, Itu soalnya ditahan Maori, nanti dia gigit Sensei karena mirip gurita, dia laper banget,"

* * *

12 Piring.

Habis.

"M-Maaf ya, Karma-ojiisan, merepotkan," kata Ryousuke, Karma menggeleng "Yah Enggak apa-apa," kata Karma "Tapi Akane makan banyak nggak gendut-gendut ya?" tanya Okano "Oh, itu, dia minum tablet 'Stay Kurus' nya Ritsu-san," kata Maori menatap mesin kotak di belakangnya "Tablet 'Stay Kurus'..?" tanya kelas E aneh.

"Ahh! Makasih Karma-jiisan!" kata Akane lega.

Kemudian semuanya mengelilingi Maori, Ryuu, Ryousuke dan Akane.

"Jadi? Bagaimana cerita masa depan kalian? Aku nikah sama siapa?" tanya Okajima "Dasar Jomblo," kata Maori "Ah, Maaf, Okajima-Jii nggak ada bedanya dari dulu yha," kata Maori, kemudian tertawa "Ma... Anak sama aja kayak bapaknya ya..? Omongannya ngejleb," kata Mimura mengelus-elus punggung Okajima "Yah, buah nggak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya kok, Eh, omong-omon Karma-jiisan beda ya," kata Akane.

"Beda? Apanya? Sama-sama keliatan iblis gitu," kata Ryousuke.

"-Oke bercanda," setelah dia kena pandangan iblisnya Karma, Maori dan Ryuuji.

"Rambutnya lhoo rambutnya, masa nggak nyadar, kalian daritadi laper yha makanya nggak merhatiin orang?" tanya Akane.

 _YANG LAPER KAN ELU!_

Kemudian Ryuuji memandang Karma lagi "Iya sih, beda, Otouchan rambutnya agak... gimana yah, susah jelasin," Semuanya memandang Karma "Dia jadi _punk_ gitu? Okuda, kok mau-maunya sih, nikah sama Karma?" tanya Maehara "Enak aja lu, gue punya pesona sendiri," kata Karma "Enggak bukan di _punk_ , agak kepinggir gitu, apa ya namanya," tanya Maori yang ikut bingung "Coba kasih liat foto Karma-jiisan aja deh," kata Ryousuke.

"Bener juga! Eh, ini HP kamu! Aku simpen di saku tadi," Kata Maori "RI... LO BILANG LO GAK LIAT HP GUE,," kata Ryousuke murka "Nyante aja bos, Ini nih, fotonya Tou-chan ama Kaa-chan, pas weddingnya, dapet kiriman dari Kurahashi-obaasan," kata Maori memperlihatkan dua orang mempelai sedang menggenggam erat dan bersitatap satu sama lain.

"Kalau ini Otou-san sama Okaa-san!" kata Akane "Ihh, cakep!" seru Touka "Yang bikinin Makanannya Hara-baasan lho, dengar dari Kataoka-obaasan," kata Ryousuke "Eh? Masa?" tanya Hara "Iya, yang bikin lukisan buat nikahannya Sugaya-ojiisan, bagus lho!" kata Maori "Hee, bakatmu berguna juga, ya, Sugaya," kata Karma.

"Omong-omong gimana nilaimu? Bagus?" tanya Terasaka, tadinya dia mau menjatuhkan Karma mengatakan bahwa nilai anaknya jelek "Oh! Maori sih, peringkat pertama di sekolah! Iya sih, udah diajarin Karma-Ojiisan, diajarin Gakushuu-sensei juga, klop deh," kata Akane "Iyaa, emang ya, tapi Tou-chan sama Gakushuu-sensei sering berantem pas ngajarin Maori," kata Ryuuji.

"-Kau bilang... siapa?" tanya Karma, aura gelap keluar dari belakangnya.

"Gakushuu-sensei! Terus yang ngajarin Baseball Sugino-sensei, yang ngajarin Bahasa Jepang Yukiko-sensei!" kata Akane "Kalian semua diajarin bareng?" tanya Kimura "Iya, terus kadang-kadang Kirara-obaasan ngasih tau puisi-puisi," kata Ryousuke "Itu Kutukan, bukan puisi," kata Ryuuji "Ah, Aku juga les menggambar sama Fuwa-sensei seminggu sekali, terus Tou-chan selalu ngelanggar kami berhubungan dengan 'si bodoh' Terasaka-jiisan!" kata Maori.

"KARMA LO AJARIN APA KE ANAK LO?" tanya Terasaka

"Berisik! Gua nggak mungkin ngijinin anak gue diajarin sama si Lipan Asano!" seru Karma.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" tanya Muramatsu dan Yoshida "Oh! Muramatasu-jiisan sering kasih diskon ramennya, kalau Yoshida-ojiisan jadi tukang servis motor langganan," kata Ryousuke "Itona-san jadi tukan servis elektronik langganan!" kata Maori.

"Kenapa cuman Itona yang dipanggil '-san'?" tanya Terasaka ngiri.

"OH! Itu kan, karena Itona-san keliatan paling muda diantara kalian semua! Terutama Terasaka-jiisan!" kata Maori.

"KAMPRET LO TURUNAN KARMA,"

* * *

Malamnya, murid-murid memutuskan menginap di kelas 3-E, diketahuilah, bahwa anaknya Irina-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei jadi Wali Kelasnya Maori dan kawan-kawan, Chiba menjadi salah satu guru olahraga, begitupula Hayami, Okano dan Kurahashi memanfaatkan Gunung Kunugigaoka untuk berlatih, dan tentu saja, Ryousuke, Ryuuji, Maori dan Akane ikut.

Semuanya asyik menanyai keempat anak 'masa depan' itu.

"Anaknya Hiroto-jii dan Hinata-baasan cantik lho! Namanya Yumi, kalau anaknya Yuuma-jiichan sama Megumi-obaasan namanya Shuu dan Aoki," kata Akane "Tapi Shuu kebanyakan diajarin sama Hiroto-ojiisan sih ya, jadinya playboy gitu," komentar Maori "MAEHARA, GUA MENAJISKAN ANAK GUE DEKET SAMA LO," seru Kataoka.

"Kalau anaknya Yukiko-sensei dan Tomohito-sensei namanya Masato, dia keren lho, banyak yang suka," kata Akane lagi "Pesona Ikemen yang diajarin sama Yuuma-jiisan sih, ampuh banget," kata Ryousuke ikut nimbrung "Ah, bukan berarti miskin," kata Maori "Hee, begitu ya, oh iya, nama kamu kenapa ada 'Mao' nya?" tanya Kurahashi.

"Memang Mao itu artinya apa?" tanya Kayano "Mao itu kalau nggak salah iblis," kata Kanzaki.

"KARMA LO NYUMPAHIN ANAK SENDIRI JADI IBLIS?"

* * *

Sehabis tertawa-tawa di ruang kelas, Maori memutuskan mencari udara segar, ia merasa aneh karena tidak bertemu Ibunya sedaari tadi, namun ia menemukannya sedang duduk dibawah pohon, dengan membawa 2 kotak susu stroberi (Yang tentu saja, favoritnya Karma) ia berjalan kearah ibunya "Hey, Kaa-chan, sendirian itu nggak baik lho, nanti tiba-tiba ada yang ngambil," kata Maori sambil mengguncang bahu Ibunya dari belakang.

"M-Maori-san!" serunya "-san? Kaa-chan, aku ini anakmu," kata Maori.

Setelah menerima susu pemberian Maori, mereka duduk dalam diam.

"Ano ne.. Maori..," kata Manami "Hm? Apa?" tanya Maori "Memang gurumu nggak marah ya, kamu cuman pake jas hitam sama kemeja putih? Terus rok, tapi dalamnya celana," tanya Manami "Oh, Gakushuu-sensei membolehkan kok!" kata Maori "Asano-kun.. ya, ehm.. ada satu hal lagi yang ini kutanyakan..," kata Manami "Apa? Aku pasti jawab kok," kata Maori.

"Apa benar... kamu anakku?" tanya Manami.

"Eh?"

Angin malam itu terasa dingin, mulut Maori terkatup "Maksud Okaa-chan apa!? Ya iyalah aku dan Ryuu-kun anakmu! Kenapa kau tanya yang aneh-aneh begitu?!" tanya Maori "Maa..Maaf, habisnya...,"

"Karma-kun... keliatan lebih cocok sama Nakamura,"

CTOK!

"Aww! Sakit Maori!" kata Manami setelah keningnya disentil Maori "Ini nih! Hal yang Otou-chan benci dari Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan terlalu sering membandingkan diri dengan orang lain! Aku, Otou-chan dan Ryuu-kun nggak suka Okaa-chan seperti itu! Okaa-chan itu Ibu kami! Dan selamanya begitu! Kata Otou-chan, Okaa-chan paling cantik di dunia!" kata Maori.

Benar. Dia mirip dengan Karma.

"Terima Kasih Maori,"

* * *

"Sudah jam 12 Malam, portalnya beneran kebuka nggak nih?" tanya Hara "Entahlah, tunggu sa-," belum sempat Ryuuji melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah cahaya muncul bersama teriakan

"Maori! Ryuuji!"

"Okaa-chan! Tou-chan!"

Manami masa depan dan Karma masa depan itu segera memeluk kedua anaknya "Shush, jangan khawatir, Takebayashi sudah kukebiri tadi," kata Karma masa depan "BUKAN ITUNYA TOU-CHAN!"

"Kalian kemana saja? Kami khawatir tau!" kata Nagisa masa depan sambil mengelus kepala Ryousuke "Kita dari masa lalu, dan masih ada disini,"kata Akane "Bukan itunya, untung kalian ke kelas 3-E, kalau kemana-mana lagi 'kan repot," kata Kayano masa depan, berkali-kali memeluk kedua anaknya.

"Nurufufufu, kalian sudah pada besar ya,"

"Koro-sensei!"

Manami dan Kayano masa depan menghambur memeluk guru guritanya itu "Sensei, kami kangen banget sama Sensei!" kata Manami "Sensei... sayang sekali sudah pergi ya..," kata Kayano sambil menangis "Karma, kalau mau menangis langsung saja, aku juga menangis kok," kata Nagisa masa depan lalu memeluk Koro-senseinya, disusul Karma yang memeluk Koro-sensei erat.

"Koro-sensei aku _hampura_.. _loba_ dosa sama Sensei," kata Karma masa depan.

 _Karma belajar basa sunda dimana?_

"Nurufufu, sudah nggak apa-apa Karma, oh, sepertinya kalian harus pulang, ya? Gerbangnya sudah mau tertutup," kata Koro-sensei "Iya..,"

Karma masa depan itu menatap Karma yang biasa "Heh, jaga dia, oke?" tanya Karma masa depan, menunjuk Manami masa lalu yang berdiri disebelahnya "Tidak disuruhpun aku akan melakukannya," kata Karma nyengir.

Nagisa masa depan dan masa lalu menangis "Tinggi Gue cuman sedikit tumbuhnya..," kata Nagisa tersedu.

"Sudah nggak papa, ayo pulang, ah, Nagisa masa lalu," kata Kayano masa depan "Iya?" tanya Nagisa "Jaga Kayano yang dulu yah, dia pemalu sekali, kalau perlu jadianlah sekaran," kata Kayano masa depan.

Setelah Salam Perpisahan, mereka menghilang.

"Eh! Ini foto kelas 3-E masa depan.. dan kenapa ada foto lainnya?" tanya Karma "Lho, ini HP nya Ryousuke," kata Karma "Mungkin mereka sengaja Karma-kun, untuk kenang-kenangan," kata Nagisa

"Yeah..,"

* * *

Esok harinya, fajar menyingsing, setelah semalam meminta foto masa depan dari ponsel Ryousuke, mereka terlelap hingga dini hari.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak! Karena hari ini libur silahkan pulang duluan!" kata Koro-sensei.

Karma menatap Manami yang masih tidur lelap disebelahnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat "Koro-sensei, aku akan bawa Manami pulang," kata Karma kemudian menggendongnya a la putri, Nagisa juga menggendong Kayano.

 _Menikah dengannya.._

Ah, sudahlah, toh, mereka pasti akan bersatu kok.

Cepat Atau Lambat.

* * *

 **Aku bikin apan... #mojok  
**

 **Betewe dialog Karma yang 'Daisuki' itu dari 暗殺教室「暗殺のプリンス様」放課後の業くん編【最高画質】**

 **Care for A Review?**


End file.
